Never Make A Bet With Your Femme And Expect To Win
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Optimus Prime makes a bet with his bonded sparkmate, Elita-One and loses. The lugnut manages to drag his best friend, Ultra Magnus into it. And now both mechs have to pay up. Warning: holoform hot and hard bodies on display! CH 2 holoform smut opt/lita
1. Chapter 1

So, _**phoenix13**_ had this crazy idea (yeah, I know, for once it wasn't me with a crazy idea). Anyway, she didn't ask for me to write it. But I wrote it anyway. The basic idea was a holoform Optimus and a holoform Magnus washing Optimus' semi alt form while wearing jeans and boots. I came up with this instead.

Femmes, this is for you if you like holoform eye candy. Also, for you mechs there are Chromia and Elita holoforms too. Hope everyone enjoys it.

**a/n**: Some adult themes. _Italics_ indicate comlink dialogue.

* * *

It was high noon. The sun was a blazing fiery ball high in the sky on this dry, summer day. The air was stifling. The temperature…record breaking. White hot sunlight reflected off chrome blinding the optics. Its rays heated the red and blue armor of the flamed Peterbilt semi on display like a prized trophy parked on the back lot of the Autobot base.

The view was most pleasing to the femme commander as she stood tall and proud, arms folder across her cherry red armored chest. Her optics caressed her sparkmate appreciatively. She never got tired of looking at the mech she's loved for eons and hopes to for eons more.

Beside her stood her best friend a gun slinging, trigger happy, crazy femme. The femme was smirking fiendishly. Her black armor shook as she was trying desperately to suppress a laugh and failing miserably. She would never laugh at her Prime but the entire scenario was just too irresistible.

Her own gun slinging, crazy mech for a sparkmate was beside her laughing heartily and relishing this moment. An opportunity like this didn't come along everyday and he was going to enjoy every astrosecond of it. Actually, Ironhide was one of a rare few that could get away with laughing at Prime during a moment like this.

Before them, standing on long masculine legs that filled out the snug fitting blue jeans, was a six foot nine, all muscle and bone holoform version of Optimus Prime. His stance was not so relaxed on bare feet. Strong muscular forearms folded tightly across a broad chest. The plain white, short sleeved, form fitting t-shirt was neatly tucked into his jeans. Deep blue eyes squinted in the sunlight, refusing to make contact with his sparkmate or friends. Black, thick, short wavy locks ruffled slightly in the hot summer breeze. The muscles on his strong jaw line clenched more with embarrassment than irritation.

"Elita, this is ridiculous. Can't we just call if off?"

"Nope. A bet's a bet. I won fair and square. Now, where's your friend?"

The small gathering, except for Optimus, turned, looking behind them and saw the simple white Mack semi, with a dark blue hood over the massive engine, parked in the shade of the building, almost as if to hide from his friends.

"Magnus! Get that shy aft of yours over here now!" Elita ordered.

The engine of the Mack sputtered nervously at first then roared with confidence. Its front chrome grill vibrated slightly as the gears shifted and engine revved. Rolling smoothly but a bit reluctantly, it traveled across the lot towards them. Hydraulic brakes hissed and the engine cut out as this equally impressive and massive semi pulled to a stop along side the flamed decorated semi.

"Front and center soldier!" Chromia leered.

Poof!

An equally optic pleasing holoform male blinked into existence beside yet slightly behind Prime. The top of the head, covered with dark brown shortly cropped hair, stood only an inch or two taller than Prime. But the shoulders and back were wider, the arms and legs a little thicker. Even his bare feet were a little wider. The abdomen, though not as slender as Prime's, was equally packed with muscles that bulged slightly beneath a snuggly wrapped white, short sleeved t-shirt that was neatly tucked into black jeans. The same deep blue colored eyes were not as narrow as Prime but equally captivating. Facial features were a bit harder though the chin was not as prominent as Prime's.

Over all, the two human male holoforms would be more than pleasing to any female. They were the perfect eye candy for women's fantasies. Hearts would literally beat erratically upon first sight. Frail human female minds would fritz causing a contagion of fainting spells. Vibrators would break instantly in rebellion knowing they'd get over used because of the quite noticeable bulges just below the heavy belt buckles.

For one femme this was simply time to perv at her sparkmate. This was her reward for winning a bet. If she'd lost the roles would be reversed and Optimus would be the one standing, perving, enjoy what he was seeing. Poor Magnus was simply an unsuspecting victim that got sucked in but was an added bonus for perving. Though bonded, Elita still appreciated fine mech specimens when spotted. Honestly, why should the mechs get to perv all the time?!

The bet was Chromia's idea, hence the reason why she was here. Of course, she was not going to waste an opportunity to perv as well. After all, she and Elita had perved for many years at the opposite sex wondering which mech was worthy to be their bonded sparkmates.

Ironhide was here partly to make sure that perving was all Chormia did. He knew his femme all to well. There were times she couldn't help but touch a handsome mech. She did it on purpose knowing it'd get Hide's energon boiling. Then they'd end up having some processor blowing interface session between them. It was a game they actually loved to play with each other, although Ironhide never touched another femme, he looked but never touched. He wasn't stupid.

Mainly, he was here to ensure Optimus and Magnus followed through with the bet and to perv at his own sparkmate's holoform, something he was not going to miss out on! After all, this was the first time he was going to get to see her holoform and she his. He cast a sideways glance at her alt form wondering if she was thinking what he was thinking.

"Elita, I implore you. This is unnecessary," Optimus reiterated up to his beloved, long arms extend out with large hands turn palms up in a beseeching manner.

Chromia and Ironhide took the opportunity to fold up into their alt forms. Oh yeah, they had one thing on their processors! They're holoforms appeared practically in each other's arms. The couple had _**finally**_ acquired their holoform programs from Ratchet and Wheeljack a short time ago and is eager to test them out.

Ironhide wasn't as tall as Optimus or Magnus. But he was just as wide as Magnus and just as muscular as the other two males. He even had the same color eyes. Actually, they all had the same color eyes. However, he opted to go with no hair on his head and a thick black goatee on his face. His sparkmate stood at his height, slender like a woman yet muscles were tone and her form agile and well proportioned, except for her bosom which was a large than necessary. Long wavy blonde hair was wrapped in a pony tail, exposing her sensuous neck that his lips couldn't resist to explore. One big hand knowingly slid up to the back of her neck, fingers deftly playing with the string of her bikini top.

"Are you afraid?" Elita countered, kneeling down to Prime's level.

"Of course, I'm not afraid! It's…"

"Do you want everyone to know the great Optimus Prime reneged on a bet?"

"No. Then at least let Magnus off the hook. The bet was between you and me."

"Sorry, Magnus was fool enough to listen to you in the first place so he's stuck," Elita smiled. "Now, get to it boys. Time to pay up. Hide, Chromia…oh, for pits sake! Go to your quarters for that!"

The couple's hand groping holoforms quickly disappeared then reappeared separately. First, Chromia in one of the two chaise lounge chairs set up for the show with her bikini top back on. Then Ironhide, wearing loose fitting shorts and tank top looking rather burly and intimidating while leaning against his alt form.

Optimus sighed in defeat watching his femme back up and transform into her vehicle mode. Oh well, all was not lost as he watched her holoform, wearing a two piece bikini, appear comfortably sitting in the other chaise lounge chair beside Chromia. Elita's long slender bare tanned legs seemed to glisten in the sun light. Delicate looking hands with interlaced fingers rested on her taut stomach. The swell of her breasts moved slowly up and down was rather…appealing to him. But what he wanted most was to run his fingers through that long red curly hair of hers.

"Honestly, Optimus! That kind of thinking is what got us into this mess in the first place," Magnus grumbled shoving a wet soapy sponge into Optimus' hand.

"Give me a break. Elita's only been on Earth for a month. It was the first time I saw her in a holoform and I we've been separated from each other for several hundred years. We're still making up for lost time."

"Well, next time you start thinking with your interface instead of your processor _**don't**_ include me!"

"Quit whining and get washing!" Ironhide shouted, threatening to squirt them both with the water hose. "Make sure you put on a good show for the ladies too."

"How are we supposed to wash the roof of our cabs?" Optimus asked his sparkmate.

"That's for you two to figure out," she giggled. Oh, she was loving this already.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack did a good job with the programming," Chromia commented, blowing at the fine hairs on her forearm. "Our voices sound like our own and I can actually feel the heat from the sun."

"I'm sure that's not all you were feeling," Elita snorted. "Really, Chromia, your hands were inside his shorts before he untied your top! You two are worse than horny teenagers."

Chromia didn't even blush! In fact she grinned proudly! What could she do? She loved her Hide as much as he loved her. Their passion was unpredictable and they liked it that way.

"Enough talk, time to watch and enjoy," the femme commander smiled.

"Precisely," Chromia agreed as Ironhide started hosing down the fronts of the two semis.

Optimus methodically started washing the front grill of his alt form. Beside him Magnus was doing the same to his own alt form. Every so often he threw menacing glares at Optimus. This was so embarrassing for Magnus! He wasn't the femme magnet. He didn't like it when femmes caressed his form with their optics. He was bonded to one femme and his form was for her optics only.

"_Relax Magnus, it's all good fun_," Optimus told him over a private comlink.

"_Easy for you to say. You always liked prancing around and showing off, even when we were young. Honestly, what the slag were you thinking?_"

"_I wasn't. I don't even recall the bet we made. I was caught up in the moment…captivated by my femme's beauty._"

"_Oh Primus, that's almost exactly what you said way back when we got in that bar fight in Kaon, long before we were Autobots and before we even met our sparkmates. What was the femme's name?_"

"_Shut up, Magnus!_"

"_I remember, Midnightfury. Does Elita know you fragged a bonded femme in a booth at a bar while you were over energized from too much high grade?_"

"_For the thousandth time! I didn't know she was bonded! She never told me. She said she was just looking for a good time. And I seemed to recall you were just as drunk, watching while __**eagerly**__ waiting your turn._"

"_Still, I'll never forget the look on your faceplates just after you overloaded and she said, 'oh frag, he's here!' And you're like, 'who?' Then she answers, 'my bonded sparkmate!'. I thought your optics were going to pop out and then your interface appliance was stuck in her port as the brute came over towards us. __**And**__ as usual, I had to save your aft…Orion!_"

"_Well, you'd panic too if your interface appliance was in the port of a femme who belonged to another mech while said mech was probably coming over to rip it off! But the aft saving has been a full time job for me. Always has, always will. How many countless times have I had to save yours, Dion?!_"

"_More than I can count, my friend._"

"_Then have some faith in me, I'll get you out of this soon enough. In the mean time, make sure to give the femmes what they want. I don't want Elita in a bad mood for later._"

"_There you go, thinking with your interface systems again!_"

"_Shut up, Magnus!_"

"_Shutting up, Sir._"

It was most definitely a spark racing, interface heating view for the two femmes. Powerful back muscles rippled and stretched from exertion beneath the tight shirts. Strong arms curled and flexed in circular motions. Thick foamed soapy suds splashed and dribbled down the alt forms and the forearms of the two men. Tight afts looked tempting enough to caress each time long thick masculine legs tucked into a squatting positions.

"Now this is why I joined the Autobot army!" Elita commented, her eyes thoroughly caressing her mate, taking in every fine detail of his perfectly formed body and committing it to memory.

Magnus suddenly stood up. A hefty forearm of his lifted, wiping across his sweaty brow. The fraggin sun was hot! He wasn't expecting his holoform to be so lifelike. He was definitely going to have to give kudos to both Ratchet and Wheeljack for their handy work. Even though he hated being on display like a trophy to be gawked over he could still compliment another mech's fine work.

"I still can't believe, I let Optimus talk me into this," muttered to himself while bending over at the waist to rewet his sponge.

"Hide, Magnus is looking too hot, why don't you cool him down!" Chromia shouted.

"As you wish, Mia."

Reliable as ever, Ironhide turned the nozzle on jet stream mode and pointed it right at Magnus' ass. The man jerked up in surprise making Hide laugh. Meanwhile, all Magnus wanted to do was shove that hose up Ironhide human holoform ass for being a bit crude. Only he didn't. Optimus was right; this was supposed to be fun. So he just stood there, looking annoyed, as the weapon's specialist, accurate as always, doused Magnus from head to toe.

"At least rinse the soap off my alt form too," Magnus requested, big water droplets rolling down his face and thick neck.

"Much better!" Chromia whistled and clapped. "Makes your muscles look bigger now that the clothes cling tighter."

Magnus laughed. Well, it could be worse. They could be fighting Decepticons. At least they were relaxing, having fun, and enjoying life. It'd been too long since the Autobots were able to do that.

"Magnus' femme better hurry up and get her aft to Earth," Elita said quietly to her friend.

The man playfully shook the excess water off his head, making sure to spray Ironhide. Hide wasn't phased at all and simply squirted Magnus in the face for it.

"I know what you mean," Chromia sighed. "I hate seeing him mope around the base like a lost mecho-puppy."

"Optimus has been trying his best to keep Magnus' hopes up. Or keep him distracted."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, Optimus suckered Magnus into the bet with him and lost on purpose. Oh, I can't resist…Hide!"

The big guy turned. Elita pointed at Optimus who was vigorously cleaning the side of his alt form. He was a rather efficient big fella too as most of the semi's side was still covered with soap. It didn't surprise the femme one bit at how much energy he put into this task. But it was meant to be fun as well.

And so Ironhide first stared rinsing the suds off before aiming the water at Optimus. To Elita's surprise her sparkmate didn't look annoyed like Magnus did at first. In fact, Optimus seemed to relish the cool water. Ratchet and Wheeljack made these holoforms much more real than he had anticipated. He was fraggin hot and sweating!

Then Optimus, who always loved to make his femme happy and would go to any lengths to do so, pulled his shirt off over his head and chucked it in Ironhide's face. Elita's mouth dropped. She hasn't been on Earth that long but she's seen images of human males and their chiseled bodies. Optimus' put them _**all**_ to shame.

Deltoids, pects, abs, biceps, triceps, even obliques were all _**well**_ defined. The sun, his tan, and the way the water seem to caress his skin as it trickled down only heightened the muscle definition. Even the dark hairs that circled his navel and trailed down to the belt buckle accentuated his lean, hard body looks.

The femmes were speechless.

Oh, but he wasn't done pleasing his femme. He grabbed the sponge, tossed it on top of the cab's roof, and then climbed up onto the hood. Muscles in his arms and chest bulged, making them even more defined, as he climbed. His back muscles undulated as he scrubbed energetically.

And two femme's coolant systems noticeably kicked on.

The sounds were unmistakable, making the mechs chuckle to themselves. Ironhide and Magnus made brief eye contact and smirked at each other. Both yanked off their t-shirts to show the femmes that they're muscular bodies, though not as lean as their Prime's were equally impressive.

Ironhide's burly chest was covered with a thin amount of small black hairs. Small flecks of grey hairs intermingled with them and did nothing to take away from how powerful he looked. He was definitely most appealing to his sparkmate's interface systems right now!

Magnus' exposed skin on his engorged upper body was baby smooth and every tiny millimeter of it was hair free, a shade tanner than Optimus'. A quiet strength was packed into each relaxed muscle, like a sleeping giant waiting to be awakened…or flexed for the hell of it to make femmes squirm in the seats.

Elita and Chromia's coolants systems struggled to maintain functioning temperatures. However, too much power had to be redirected from the femmes' primary systems, including their holoform matrixes, to their coolant systems to compensate. As a result their holoforms flickered off and the mech roared with laughter.

"Hide, I think _**they**_ need to be cooled off!" Optimus shouted down.

"With pleasure, Sir."

Ironhide sprayed generous amounts of water over both the cherry red Chevy Corvette and black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. Small clouds of steam rose up in the air and the two vehicles slowly relaxed into their suspensions.

"As fun as this has been, may I go now, Sir?" Magnus asked, imploring his friend.

Optimus' soggy holoform faded quickly from its perch on the hood of his semi form. When he reappeared beside Magnus, he was completely dry but still wearing only his blue jeans.

"Sure my friend," he smiled, laying a reassuring hand on Magnus shoulder. "But don't delete your holoform program. Trust me; you're going to want it once your bonded sparkmate arrives on Earth."

"You really believe she'll come?" Magnus asked with a sigh, his blue eyes squinting as he scanned the heavens above.

"I know it."

"How can you be so confident?"

"You must have faith, Magnus. She loves you just like Chromia loves Ironhide. Like my Elita loves me. Never doubt the love of your femme. It gives you strength when you need it most."

"Optimus…"

Prime smiled and slowly turned his head and shoulders to see his alluring femme's holoform leaning against his alt form with the driver's door wide open. Ready. Waiting. Wanting. Inviting. He smiled realizing that Ironhide and Chromia's alt and holoforms had suddenly disappeared, presumably to their quarters.

"Let's put these holoforms to the test," she devilishly smiled causing his jeans to feel just a little tighter down in front.

"Have faith, my friend," Optimus said slowly walking backwards towards his beloved. "She will come. The power of love can be a miraculous force…if you believe in it."

Optimus' holoform disappeared in mid stride. Elita's holoform grinned and disappeared a moment later. Then the door on the flamed semi abruptly shut. The sound of a femme's laughter could be heard, coming from within the cab. The windows were tinted so one couldn't see whatever intimacies were going on inside.

Magnus took his holoform offline and transformed, walking away to give the couple their privacy. Despite a bit of embarrassment he had to tolerate today, he did learn one thing. If Elita and Chromia reacted like that to his holoform his own sparkmate was sure to faint!

* * *

How was that? I had more actually, an M rated scene inside the cab. You know, Elita and Optimus having fun with their holoforms. If there's enough interest I'll post it. If not, oh well. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took a while to get out. I had other stories to tend to. We pick up right where the other chapter left off.

**Warning: I swear this is for adults only! Graphic content not intended for the young. If you're underage, close your eyes and walk away from the computer.**

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Elita asked softly as they looked out the window, watching Magnus walk away.

"He will for a few weeks then I'll have to think of something else to lift his spirits," he answered closing the window.

"So…these holoforms…they seem very realistic," she said sitting back in the passenger seat. Her eyes and hands examined a long leg that she held up with a foot on the dashboard. "It's amazing how our voices even sound the same as our true forms."

Optimus turned from the window, focusing his attention on his femme. Eyes roving approvingly over her holoform. Interface systems starting to heat up which in turn made his human holoform react accordingly. His blue jeans started to feel tight on him again.

"I thought you wanted to see how realistic they are," he purred, leaning closer, daring to caress that leg, stroking her calf, her knee, and then resting his hand on her thigh.

"I'm just a little nervous; I don't know what to expect," she smiled bashfully, making him laugh wildly. He couldn't help it. He never thought his femme would get nervous about anything. She responded by punching him in the arm. "Laugh it up, lugnut! I haven't been on Earth that long so give me a break. There's still so much for me to learn. And I've only seen a couple visual recordings of the humans performing sexual acts."

"I prefer to call it making love. Sex is such a crude word for something that is meant to be so full of love and affection. And…I'm a nervous too. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Optimus, I've never been disappointed by any affection you feed my senses."

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled warmly, both hands holding his face. "So, are we going to do this here? OR back in our quarters."

"Here…there, does it matter? We're here now and I do have a nice comfortable bed in the sleeper section of my cab."

Glancing between the seats towards the back, Elita did see there was a bed and it did looked rather inviting. Optimus didn't wait for her to make up her mind. Gently taking her hand he guided her to the bed, keeping his head bowed down a bit because he was too tall to stand up full, sitting her down and then sitting beside her.

Elita was nervous only because this was so new to her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do to pleasure Optimus' holoform. She knew human male's focal point for pleasure was their penis. But she didn't want to just dive right in and start fondling him. It didn't seem right.

In their true form she would never just grab his interface appliance right away even though stroking it, caressing it was very pleasurable. Elita like to give Optimus pleasure in other ways. She knew his sweet spots intimately on his true form. She could make him tremble in rapture by a single touch. The two of them actually took pleasure in slowly building their passion to a peak, making their enjoyment last as long as possible.

But where on his holoform were his sweet spots?

"Perhaps, you should start," she suggested, deciding it best to follow his lead.

Besides, the way he kept looking at her indicated he already had a plan of attack!

"As you wish," he smirked.

His hand slowly reached up, kindly pulling her red hair aside and exposing her slender neck. Not rushing, wanting to enjoy every moment with his beautiful femme, his fingertips affectionately explored the soft skin of her face and neck.

Elita tilted her head to the side a little, delighting in the sensation of his touch. It was so new, invigorating, and surprisingly sensual. Even more so when his warm moist lips pressed softly against her bare shoulder as fingers worked to untie the straps of her bikini top. Both of his hands pulled the top off gradually exposing full supple breasts.

"Are they a good size?" she innocently asked, holding them both up with her hands. "I thought Chromia's were too big. But then I didn't want to go too small."

Optimus sat back, eyeing them objectively, wanting to give his femme an honest answer. He had seen many pictures of various sized breasts. They seemed to be a focal point for the human males of this planet. Only, Optimus wasn't a man, he appreciated beauty in its entire form. He never focused on one particular aspect of his femme. He loved all of her.

"May I?" he asked, lifting up his hand.

"Sure," she smiled; removing her hands and giving him full access.

One long, slender yet masculine finger trailed slowly around the plump curve of one breast. Elita's chest rose up slightly as she inhaled deeply at his touch. His CPU made note at how extra soft the texture of the skin was, how bouncy the muscle was, how much this simple act was already pleasuring his sparkmate.

Encouraged by her initial response and curious to see what she'd do next, Optimus lifted his hands, fondling each breast. He smiled seeing her breathing increase. Yeah, Elita liked what he was doing. Every caress, every squeeze, every tweak made her holoform tingle with pleasure and the warmth between her legs grew hotter.

"They're perfect, my love," he purred softly into her ear, his hands sliding around to caress her sides and then her back.

Elita was only mildly disappointed when he stopped touching her breasts. She knew he was planning something else. Optimus was always such an attentive lover, elongating her pleasure. The fact that she didn't know what he was about to do seem to heighten her senses. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head when he leaned down. She enjoyed the texture of his soft hair as her fingers combed through it.

Tentative lips brushed across the peak of one breast making her inhale sharply. Then soft, warm lips covered that peak. A familiar moan sounded in her throat indicating that he was doing the right thing so far. Emboldened his mouth opened even more, taking in all he could. She moaned louder making him suckle harder on one breast before quickly moving to the other.

Following her queues, he moved with her as she started to lie down. Her hands held him close, almost as if she were desperate for more. Only to his surprised her holoform disappeared and he suddenly fell, face first on the bed, gasping for air.

"Elita!" he called worriedly, bolting up onto his feet.

_SMACK_!

"**Ow**," he shouted, rubbing the top of his head.

He glared at the roof of the sleeper section inside the cab. That fraggin hurt and he wasn't expecting that to feel so real. A devilish smirk abruptly spread across his face. If a head bang was that real he couldn't wait to feel what the actual making love act would feel like!

Elita reappeared, sitting before him looking very embarrassed.

"Sorry, still working out the kinks," she blushed. "It's been fixed. That shouldn't happen again."

"I find a subroutine program to prevent a power transfer from the holoform matrix works rather well," he smiled, his fingers moving through her long hair.

"Yeah, I just programmed one. So, where were we?" she asked, reaching up and sliding a hand over his engorged chest and down firm his abs. Delicate fingers run over the hair around his navel. Her hand came to a rest on the bulge in the front of his pants. It was surprisingly warm and moved slightly making her pull her hand back in wonder. "Did you make it do that?"

"Not on purpose," he chuckled. "It kind of has a mind of its own…but only around you."

"Can I see?"

Optimus slowly unbuckled and unzipped his blue jeans, his blue eyes locked on hers watching her reactions. Unashamed, he pulled his jeans off and stood totally naked for his femme to critique. Her beautiful blue eyes moved up and down noticing everything, committing every detail to memory. He was perfectly proportioned from head to toe. Of course she and Chromia had check the web inspecting various sizes of the human male's sex organ. Her sparkmate's was of better than average size and his wasn't even fully erect yet!

"It doesn't matter what form you take, Optimus, you're a fine specimen, most pleasing to my optics or eyes," she smiled up at him.

"As you are to mine," he whispered.

"So, making love is similar to interfacing, right? I mean, I have the human equivalent of a port and you, well, you have the equivalent of your interface appliance."

"That's a logical assessment."

Elita eyed his manhood, closely, thinking about its size compared to her human female anatomy. Her port was similar but not the same. On her true form she had reformatted her port to accommodate the size of Optimus' interface appliance. She wasn't sure how to do that with her holoform since the size of her port seemed rather small.

"Is it going to fit?" she asked. Primus, she felt like a virgin all over again asking that!

"Yes, the human male and female were designed to fit, just like we were," he answered confidently, sitting back down beside her. He caressed her back, trying to sooth her nervousness. "Relax, my love. I will not harm you. I promise."

She nodded to him.

"How about we just start of with some kissing," he suggested.

"Oh I like that, will you kiss them again?" she counted, holding up her breasts like an offering.

"If you like but I was thinking more of the traditional kissing," he smirked, leaning in, his lips mere inches from hers, waiting for her approval.

Elita moved to lie down on the bed. Optimus didn't hesitate to follow her, lying just off to the side of her, moving his leg between both of hers. Lips eagerly met, mouths opened, hot tongues eagerly explored. His hand reached up between them and squeezed each breast roughly, enjoying the feel of their erect nipples in the palm of his hand.

The only noticeable differences they found between their true forms and holoforms were the fact that she had breasts and the throbbing between her legs was hot and damp. For Optimus his protoform's phallic extension was fixed in length and width while his holoform's grew in mass and strength as his sexual pleasure increased.

And it didn't take long for both to realize their holoforms' most pleasurable sweet spots were in areas comparable to their sensual protoforms. This sudden revelation increased their pleasurable assault on one another.

Optimus kissed and suckled hard on her neck below her left ear. Knowing hands affectionately caressed the curves of her body. Skillful fingers found her moist center, sliding, probing doing everything to make her writhe beneath him in rapture.

"There," she gasped when his finger moved over a very sweet and swollen spot between her legs.

"Right here?" he asked, moving his body off to the side more, wanting to make sure he found the right spot. He'd read about this particular part of a woman's anatomy and was hoping he'd be able to do this right for his femme.

"Yes," she inhaled deeply, hips moving suggestively.

At first he used a slow feathery, teasing, touch, making her mewl repeatedly. Then when she moved more demandingly against his fingers he increased the pressure and speed. It was a delight to him, watching her toss her head back and forth in ecstasy. Eyes closed. Mouth slightly open. Moans of rapture. He attentively followed her physical cues – the pleasure on her face, the increased movement of her hips. Anything to bring her to her climax.

"Oh Optimus!" she finally cried out, feeling a pleasure shudder erupt deep within her core.

His mouth couldn't resist covering a breast as it jet upwards when her chest arched towards him. But Elita didn't let him play there long. Her hands gently lifted his face towards hers.

"That was wonderful," she purred before kissing him deeply.

Her head moved down enough to move her hot, wet tongue up the center of his upper chest to his throat making he moan softly. She smiled, nibbling his neck knowing how much he liked that on his protoform. He growled loudly as she'd anticipated. Her strong yet feminine hands reached around grabbing his aft, kneading it, gliding over it, making him press his hips hard against hers.

Optimus groaned loudly. She could feel his now fully erect penis probing persistently between her thighs. Its tip was surprisingly firm. And she found herself eager to know what it was going to feel like with it deep inside her.

Concentrating briefly, she deleted her bikini bottom just before he poked at her again. Oh, that felt much better for her. And felt surprisingly different to him. Optimus lifted up, quickly looking down between them. Then he turned to see the most fiendish smirk on his femme's face.

"I thought you were worried about it not fitting," he remarked, breathing heavily, massive chest heaving, his body trembling with excitement.

While he was worried for Elita, he was also eagerly anticipating this part of their love making and to achieve his own overload. From the look on his femme's face when she had her first holoform orgasm, it looked to be as pleasurable experience as he'd heard.

"You said they were designed to fit and that you wouldn't harm me. I trust you, Optimus. I always trust you."

Her hand caressed his face lovingly. She was ready and waiting beneath him. She craved more of his affections. Partly because she had missed him so much during the long years, too many long years, they'd been apart. Mostly because she was really enjoying the sensations this holoform was feeling! She craved more.

"Will you help me?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers. "I have no control over it at all. It doesn't move on command. I've tried."

She smiled, reaching between them, all too happy to be getting to the main event.

"Just…" he blurted out, stopping her hand. "Be careful. It's very sensitive. Much more sensitive than my interface appliance."

Elita raised an eyebrow. Oh, really?

There were times she couldn't help herself. She never did it public, but in private she never hesitated to take full advantage of Optimus' intimate weaknesses. She thoroughly enjoyed making him a melted puddle of mechness in her hands whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Keeping in mind that she was to be careful and knowing he didn't suspect her, pfft he never did, she wrapped her hand around the girth of said sensitive appendage. She made a quick mental note that it definitely felt different than his interface as she slid her hand slowly down and then up. Yet, the results of the pleasure she fed him was the same for she recognized that look of satisfaction on his face.

"Ahh…what are you doing?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit as her hand repeated the up and down motion again.

Elita just smiled at him, squeezing him hard but not too hard.

"You're evil femme!" he said even though he was enjoying every astrosecond of what she was doing to him.

"Look who's talking," she countered, putting her hands against his strong chest. "How many times have you taken advantage of me? Hmm? And sometimes in the most unusual of places?"

"Well…I…"

"And you say Ironhide's bad when he's horny," she scoffed.

"At least I had an office," he smiled, sheepishly. "And I have a nice bed inside my alt form. I don't interface with you near dangerous weapons."

"Just…shut up and kiss me, lugnut," she playful said.

"What about…you know?"

"I got a handle on it," she smirked.

"Oh, haha."

"Let's just get on with…"

His kiss silenced her. She was done talking anyway and ready to move on to the next level of this intimacy. As was he, intensifying the kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue. This time when he felt her hand gently grab him she guided him without delay.

The tip of his erect phallic length was poised and ready. Her thighs moved up around his hips. Again, she was anxiously waiting for him. With a deliberate push of his hips Optimus entered her liquid smooth center. The slick motion caused them both to groan softly. Elita, feeling a little anxious, moved her hips, closing the gap between them, completely enveloping him.

Yes, it was similar to interfacing. Two bodies now locked together as one. And Optimus had no intention of separating from his beloved right now. He pulled back slightly and then moved back in. His mouth fell open in ecstasy as he repeated the action again and again. No, he definitely was not going to pull out of his femme's hot, deep, moist center right now.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked between his affectionate kisses.

"No," she breathed, her hands grabbing him, holding him close, reveling in the strong muscles she could feel tensing and relaxing on his back.

He moved slowly within her at first, immensely relishing how silky and tight she felt. Her favorable whimpers and own pelvic thrusts indicated that she was being pleasured at the same time. This fact encouraged him to increase his thrusting between her legs and increase their pleasure as well.

Elita matched his movements. Thrust for thrust. Kiss for kiss. Two worked as one towards that single pleasurable, spark racing plateau.

Optimus grunted, plunging deep within her faster and faster, his peak getting closer and closer. Elita's own gasps of pleasure filled the cabin. Her own climax was so close, the pleasurable flutter just about too…

"Frag it to pit!" he snapped, gasping for air, his movements suddenly stopped. Elita looked up at him, briefly confused. Her chest heaving from the exertion. He chuckled. "Sorry, I slipped out."

Elita smiled, wiping his sweaty brow with her hand, the other reaching between them, all too happy to lend a hand.

"Better?"

He quickly thrust back into her.

"Better," he grinned.

"Oh wait!" she quickly said, then wrapped her legs around the back of his strong thighs.

"Good idea! Now…where were we?" he asked, kissing her deeply.

Pure heated passion was in total control of them. Mouths open. Lips crushing. Hands relentless in their exploration to heighten the other's pleasure. Hips driving hard against one another over and over. The slick heated friction building. Until finally, the cries from them overloading reverberated loudly through the cabin.

He exhaled heavily, sinking into her form. Looking down at the pure content look on her face as it glistened in the light. Tender fingers pushed the damp strands of her hair back, making her open her eyes.

"Love you," he murmured, kissing her lips softly.

"Love you too," she sighed, as he lay his head on her chest.

She kissed the top of his head. Her fingers gently moved through his now wet hair. She could see his eyes were closed. His face had a blissful smile on it as they both relaxed. The last of their passion slowly ebbed away.

"Optimus," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, not moving, keeping his eyes closed, snuggling more against her and feeling quite comfortable where he lay.

"Can we do that again?"

He lifted his head slowly and grinned wide at his femme. Primus, he loved her so much!


End file.
